


Fading

by WhumpFan



Series: Tangled Oneshots [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Poor Varian (Disney), Varian whump, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan
Summary: When the adrenaline wore off the first thing Varian noticed was the pain, a dull throb coming from the back of his head and sharp bursts coming from his chest with every breath he took. Lifting his hands to inspect the damage Varian shakily undid his shirt, every movement sending new waves of pain across his already aching bodyOrVarian was more hurt in Cassandra's Revenge then what was shown in the episode. It changes everything.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Tangled Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651957
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, as always feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> In Cassandra's Revenge, Varian was hit in the chest with rocks and I refuse to believe that he wasn't injured by that so this fic was born.

When the adrenaline wore off the first thing Varian noticed was the pain, a dull throb coming from the back of his head and sharp bursts coming from his chest with every breath he took. Lifting his hands to inspect the damage Varian shakily undid his shirt, every movement sending new waves of pain across his already aching body. Nothing could prepare him for what the mess on his chest was, dark bruises covering the skin, small wounds leaking blood in areas where the rocks that hit him were not as dull as the others. He lifted a hand to the back of his head, only for it to return covered in blood, that explains why he felt so dizzy then and now that the adrenaline was wearing off further he really could use a nap. The logical side of Varian knew that he probably shouldn't be going to sleep right now but he just couldn't seem to stop to stay awake as the pain faded with the loss of consciousness.

He woke up in a panic, the nightmare quickly fading from memory, something about a blue girl and Cassandra. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Yelling brought Varian further into the land of the living, the pain returning full force and the words barely making sense. He requested his name and a voice that sounded like Eugene's before the voices stopped and the only sound he could hear was the wind. He put all his energy into focusing on where the voices had come from, only to see Eugene carefully making his way across to him while Rapunzel disappeared from the entrance back into the tower.  
“Hey kid, you okay?”  
Varian startled at the sudden voice in front of him, when had Eugene gotten there? He didn't have much time to focus on that though because the truth potion still had to hold on him and Eugene’s question was waiting unanswered.  
“No, everything hurts and I think my ribs are broken, I definitely hit my head when Cassandra hit me with black rocks and not to mention this she gave me so much truth potion that is not going to wear off for several days.” The words came out so fast he doubted Eugene got all of it but that was fine, it's not like it was his choice to say it anyway. Instantly Eugene tensed up, a look of concern finding its way into his face,  
“Broken ribs, truth serum? Okay, I won't ask you any personal questions until that wears off. I need you to rest kid, you're pretty hurt and Rapunzles got Cassandra.” The words took some weight off Varian’s chest as he felt himself being pulled into unconsciousness again, somewhere in his head he realized he had reached out to Eugene and was now holding his hand but Varian was too far gone to really care.

Varian was jolted awake by a sudden movement, the cage was moving back into the tower, and taking him and Eugene with it. The scene inside was worse than anything Varian could have imagined, Rapunzel was pinned to a wall, she appeared to be in pain and there was blood coming from some unseen head injury. Cassandra was standing in the middle of the room looking triumphant as a smirk had found its way into her face. 

Rapunzel was saying something but honestly, Varian was still too out of it to really understand what she said, then he felt the cage around him break into pieces as new rocks pulled him to his feet and surrounded his chest, suddenly it was like the pain had multiplied by ten and he heard himself scream. This time it was definitely his name that Rapunzel yelled out followed by pleas to stop. Desperately Varian found himself trying to make eye contact with Cassandra, slightly begging her stop, she would regret it later if it got any tighter. She ignored him so he found himself looking for comfort in Rapunzel whose face kept flickering from concern for him and cold fury for Cassandra. 

Then it stopped getting tighter and not even five seconds after the rocks holding him shattered. Standing above him was Eugene who while everyone was distracted, took the moonstone from Cassandra and removed the rocks holding him and Rapunzel prisoner. He painfully pulled himself into a sitting position and looked for Cassandra who was staring around the room looking lost. Her armour had broken apart, leaving her in a shirt and pants. The confusion was gone as soon as it had appeared though because now Cassandra's face showed anger again as she made a grab for the moonstone, only to be stopped by golden hair wrapping around her wrist. 

Varian watched the rest of the scene play out before him in a pain-filled haze. Cassandra fought hard but without the powers of the moonstone on her side she lost and was quickly and carefully restrained by Rapunzel. He then felt himself be picked up by someone, Eugene he assumed. Finally, Varian allowed himself to rest, he was safe here with Eugene and he was really tried. 

When he woke up he was in a brightly painted bedroom, Rapunzel's he found out later. Said young woman was sitting by the bed, drawing in a small black book.  
“What happened? Rapunzel looked up instantly, a bright smile instantly overtaking her face.  
“Varian! Thank god you're okay, we took you back to the infirmary but after you healed up I thought you would rather wake up somewhere kind of familiar, plus my bed is more comfortable. We were so worried, it been a week, I-I thought wouldn't wake up”  
He had been asleep for a week, at least that means the truth serum would have worn off but his muscles still ached and the throbbing in his head was still there.  
“Where’s Cassandra?” Rapunzel's face instantly fell.  
“Let's worry about that when you get a bit better, I’m going to get Eugene and some food.” She left quickly after that but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead which brought a familiar warmth into his chest, like when his dad would say he was proud of him. Before Rapunzel could get Eugene, he was already asleep again. 

He finally saw Cassandra two weeks later, she was in one of the nicer castle cells and still really angry. The first time he went she didn't say anything, which was fine because Varian didn't know what to say. He still came once a week and by the third time he finally knew what to say, so he told her about his recovery and how it still hurt to breathe, about how much he just wanted the old Cass back, the person who turned down extra guard duties to help him clean up. She still didn't say anything for the rest of the visit but as he reached the door he heard a soft voice call out.  
“I never wanted you to get hurt, Varian”  
It wasn't much but for a second the old Cass was there and Varian knew they could get her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys! <3


End file.
